1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure of a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device may be connected to a contact plug, which is electrically connected to a substrate. The contact plug and MTJ structure may not be directly connected. As result, a pad must be formed to connect the contact plug and MTJ structure. The pad may have a minute size. Therefore, a patterning process for forming the pad needs to be highly accurate. Existing pad-forming methods are unable to attain this level of accuracy.